Age You're Above
by Dylan Mikayla Jordan
Summary: Hermione writes a heartfelt poem to her professor on the last day of school, little did she know her professor would keep it until she got a job as DDA teacher. Rating for later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** These characters and all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, I have simply created a storyline to put them in.

**About Me: **I have been reading HP Slash for almost two years. I took a stab at writing it once, about a year back, but failed miserably... however, that was before I found something that suited me. I only will ever write HG/MM fics because I relate to them so well after falling in love with my high school teacher.

**About The Story: **I would love to have reviews, but be gentle; it's my first time. The poem is one I wrote for the afore-mentioned teacher; I just thought it would fit so well with the story idea that I had. Obviously this is F/F Slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Now that you have read the warnings, let the slash begin!

* * *

The Age You're Above

My hands trembled and salty tears rolled down my face at the thought of the week to come. Normally I would open a book, and pour myself into studying to seek solace; but tonight there is no book that can comfort me. No knowledge can quench this thirst of mine.

I slowly step out of my bed and grab my wand off of my nightstand. Nearly tripping in the shadows I whisper, "Lumos," and the tip of my wand produces and ever so soft white light, just enough for me to find my way to my books. Once I reach the shelf, I run my fingers over there bindings until I feel the leather surface. This is the book I want. I pull the small, thin journal from the case and tip-toe down the stairs from the girls dormitory. The common room is always empty at this time of night; it will be the perfect place to start.

I lay my journal across my lap and pull the quill out from behind my ear. My left hand will not keep steady, and the ink smudges across my palm and the page as I shakily write the last words of mine that you will ever read:

_On this night sleep shall not transverse my eyes,_

_Yet why cannot I find the world of dreams?_

_This night is full of sorrow and of sighs;_

_Yet my tears shall not be for what they seem._

_From a fog your figure comes to haunt me;_

_A robe black as night and piercing green eyes,_

_Long flowing hair, but your so hard to see._

_Your image is blurred by all of my lies._

_Now I've come to hate being around you;_

_I love your presence, but I hate my fears._

_You're locked in my heart, if only you knew;_

_Many nights have been spent crying these tears._

_Sure it's not right, but it's you that I love._

_So many barriers that cannot be passed;_

_The ring on your finger, age you're above,_

_Even if you did, it could never last._

_I know you can't love me, this I do see;_

_Yet stay out of my mind, let me go free._

_I'm so sorry I love you... _Hermione Granger

When I finished writing I carefully tore the page from my book, folded it into a heart, and kissed it. I could not deliver it yet, for there was still one week in school, but on the last day, I would not hesitate.

* * *

"'Mione... wake up 'Mione!" I felt her shaking me, but I wasn't asleep. I had stayed up for hours after returning to my room. I had cried from then to dawn, and I was in no mood to be a part of the celebrations that I knew would be happening all week. Sure I was happy to be graduating, but I was leaving someone behind, and even if she couldn't love me, that hurt more than anything I had ever felt before.

Yet, begrudgingly I pulled myself out of bed; my best friend needed me to have fun. She needed to see me smile at the festivities and enjoy myself so that she wouldn't worry. I quickly dressed in my school robes, and she practically pushed me down the dormitory stairs and into the great hall for the end-of-year speech.

Albus Dumbledore stood solemnly at the high table looking forth to all of his students and spoke with great power, "Many of you will be leaving through these castle walls for the last time this Friday, and to you, I wish the best of luck in all of your journeys. Parting ceremonies and an evening banquet will be held on Friday evening and the Hogwart's Express will be leaving at midnight. With that said, eat your breakfast and get off to class, just because it is the last week does not mean it is time to party."

With that I rose from my chair to head back to my room while the rest of the school was eating breakfast. Ginny looked at me questionably, and I felt bad for abandoning her, but I could not bring myself to sit in that room, I would not be able to keep from crying while looking into those piercing green eyes of hers.

Last week classes had flown by like a Nimbus 2000 and in no time at all it was the evening that I would walk away from everything that I had known for the last seven years.

I had not asked anyone to the ball because I knew she would be there, and no one that I could take would be happy with a date that didn't dance, a date that just sat in the corner and sighed, that occasionally whimpered at the site of the woman she truly loved.

I dressed quickly in my best robes and shoved my letter into my pocket just after cramming the last of my belongings into an overstuffed suitcase. "_I will give it to her tonight,_" I thought as I ran to meet Ginny, Ron, and Harry in the common room.

"What took you so long?" they all shouted in unison, to which I replied "A woman has to look her best," and Ginny grinned, think that maybe nothing was wrong with me after all.

The entrance to the hall was extravagantly decorated... I could only imagine how much magic it had taken to bewitch all of the streamers and confetti to continuously fly around the hall ceiling. As we walked in, a rush of loud music boomed into our ears, and we all grinned. It was the beginning of the last night of our lives as students at Hogwarts, a night that mnay of us would never forget.

* * *

The ball had been wonderful so far, but no sign of her. For the most part I just sat by the professors drinking punch and serving small sandwich triangles, Merlin knows it is better than me trying to dance. Then, from the corner of my eye I saw her, the most elegant witch I had even laid eyes upon. She had bewitched her robes to sparkle like diamonds, and her hair was let loose from it's ever present bun to fall freely down her back. She looked like an angel.

Quickly I turned and walked towards the entrance to the hall... I had been avoiding her, and was hoping to get away before she could see me, but I had no such luck. "Miss Granger," she shouted, and I turned. "Miss Granger, I need to discuss some things regarding your marks with you."

So there I stood, at the entrance of the hall, with the love of my life walking towards me. When she finally reached me (I seemed to be inching backwards), she embraced me and I could not keep my eyes from watering. That was my chance, I slipped my letter into the right pocket of her robes. When she let go of me, she simply said, "I will miss having such a wonderful student, such a wonderful friend as you Miss... I mean, Hermione. Please do not fall out of touch." I whispered softly, "Thank-you for your kindness professor, you teaching, and friendship, has meant a lot to me over the years. I will never forget what you have done for me." With that, I turned to go, and fell asleep in my seat on the train, waiting for midnight.

All of the professors had come to the train stop to see the students off, and she was no exception. She saw me sitting in the window as the train started up. She put her hands into the pockets of her robes, and a look of shock filled her face. "_Oh no,_" I thought, "_She was not supposed to find that until I was long gone._" She slowly pulled my heart-shaped letter from her pocket, and with the greatest care unfolded it to read. Her eyes glossed over as she read my words, and as the train pulled out of the school grounds I looked back, and could see a single tear cascading down her cheek as she waved once more.

--------------------------- 5 Years Later --------------------------------

"Thank-you for such an amazing opportunity Headmaster."

"Please Hermione, call me Albus, we are colleagues now."

"Yes, sorry... Albus... this will take some getting used to."

"It will be no time at all Hermione, I am so glad that you were willing to take the position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students will be blessed to have you."

"Thank-you Albus, again, thank-you so much for the opportunity."

"Your welcome Hermione, I trust that you can find your rooms, leave the unpacking for tomorrow, you look exhausted, I have had dinner sent up."

With that I slowly began my walk down the long corridors that I had transversed so many times only years before. I could not believe that I was back. It took me several tries, but finally, I had found the room that Dumbledore had given me. I said the key, "Lemon Snuckle", and the door slid open. I was shocked at the extravagant room. It was decorated in reds and blacks and golds. This front room was the office. It had a beautiful wooden desk with lamps and rows upon rows of shelves filled with books.

It was all amazing, but I needed sleep. After the trip here, and my anxiety at returning, I had no strength. I walked to the back of the office, and opened the door to my bedroom, a beautiful fireplace heated the room, and gave soft light to the gorgeous four poster bed. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her. The woman that had haunted so many of my dreams was sitting in a black velvet chair sipping from a cup of tea. Her fiery green eyes gazed into mine, and I could see intensity in them when she whispered, "Hello Miss Granger, so nice of you to return after all these years. Won't you have some tea? I believe we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Okay, sorry, that is the end of the chapter... I had quite a bit of scene setting to do. This is going to be a very long series, and I will hopefully be able to update every day. Review and let me know how I can make it better. The next chapter is being written right now, and should be up later today. Thank-you for reading my story! 


End file.
